to get or not to get
by glossy lips
Summary: Our friends are now 20 and all working in different departments of the ministry, a bet will change their lives, find out how...
1. I bet you can

Chapter one: I bet you can.  
  
« THERE'S NO WAY I'LL EVER BE ABLE TO DO THAT » Hermione shouted at Frank, one of her new friends at work.  
  
« Oh, come on, 'Mione, I know it'll be hard but I bet you can do it » Frank replied with a smile on his face.  
  
Frank had just made a bet whit his girl friends that Hermione could get any men she wanted, mostly to prove to himself that there was a reason he'd once had a crush on her when she first walked in the office, three years ago.  
  
Hermione was now 20 years old and working in the department of education at the Ministry of Magic. She hadn't yet finished her seventh year at Hogwarts that she had already been hired. There were about 50 persons working in the department with her, some being quite old but most of them, not much older than she was. Most of them, she remembered from Hogwarts, as they had finished before her and were also the top students of their classes. It hadn't taken her much time to find good friends within her department, they were actually hanging out a lot. Of course, she was still seeing Harry and Ron a lot since she had presented them to her new friends and co-workers.  
  
Harry had soon fallen in love with a certain Clarissa, a beautiful Blondie with pale but piercing green eyes that had graduated from Ravenclaw two years before them. Ron, just as his friend, was dating a mysterious girl no one had much heard about, but seemed madly in love with her.  
  
Both of them also worked for the Ministry, Ron in the department of magical games and sports (working very hard on a new game he'd invented which was something between the magical chess and the muggle monopoly. wonder why?!) Harry, to nobody's surprise had been hired as an auror. He had actually beaten lord Voldemort and from that, hardly ever thought about the past, since in was filled with so many bad memories. Having moved from the Dursley's house in Privet Drive to a small appartmant in London, his only consolation had been his friends Ron and Hermione, until Clarissa arrived and he mostly hoped he could found a family with her as he had none, Sirius having died at the very end of his fifth year in school.  
  
Being the best new auror at the ministry meant being an example to his fellow workers which wasn't always easy since the second best was a certain Mr. Malfoy, Draco of his name, which was a bit annoying to Harry. Still, since he'd gotten rid of Voldemort, and the Death-eaters, Draco had been acting civil with Harry who wondered why he had almost seemed pleased when his father had been sent to Azkaban.  
  
What this leads us to is to the fact that most of the new workers at the ministry seemed to have gathered together which meant that Harry, Ron and Hermione had the "Oh delightful pleasure" to see Malfoy whenever they were meeting friends.  
  
Draco, as usual was very good looking that night, if not astonishingly cute. Every witch in London wished he could be hers. He actually didn't have a girlfriend and rumors said he had never had one, though he had slept with some girls who, afterwards, always said he was a million times better in bed than he was beautiful. The girls usually melted when he looked at them and that night was no exception. Staring at you from his six foot two, with his deep blue-grey eyes behind his long eyelashes that made him look sooooooooooo mysterious, with his shining blond hair softer than silk that had gotten a bit more golden than white as years went by. All you wanted was that he'd wrap his strong arms around you and carry you away on his white horse like the perfect prince charming he looked like.  
  
Still, he had the very well owned reputation of being hard to get. No matter the few girls he had had in his bed (nature's call), he hadn't loved any. None of them really counted. A clever person could have noticed that every of these girls looked pretty much the same: curly long brown hair and hazel eyes, just like the one he had truly loved for nearly four years now (gees! I wonder who that could be! ...)  
  
Hermione had also turned out to be really beautiful. Standing her five foot five, with her long curly brown hair that she kept about the length of the middle of her back, her deep brown eyes and long eyelashes that made her look like a very rare breed of butterfly when she opened and closed her eyes. She had all the right curves in the right places that made her look like an ancient Greek goddess (what a coincidence, what a name.) All the guys wanted her, not only sexually but they felt like wrapping their arms around her frail but strong body in order to protect her. From that, she had realized she could have all the boys she wanted.  
  
« I AIN'T GONNA DO THAT » she shouted at Frank again.  
  
« Of course you can » Frank said in a voice he wanted as soft and tender as he possibly could, « At least, try it for me, otherwise I'll loose quite a bunch of money 'Mione »  
  
"Why for Heaven's sake did you have to do a bet involving me in the first place!!!" Hermione said, trying to sound a bit more calm, as her eyes couldn't fool anyone as to how furious she was with her friend.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, we were a bit drunk and the girls were jealous of you and said they couldn't figure out why boys were so attracted to you, so I said that anyways, you could have any boy you wanted so they said they'd be telling us tonight who it'd be. I have bet 50 galleons on you with each of them! Damn, that's a total of 500 galleons I'll loose. I'm willing to, if at least you'd tell me you'll try!"  
  
"We'll see that." Was Hermione's only answer to her begging friend as they were driving to a big party, 40 minutes from London, where the needed to be dressed and arrive as muggles would, not to scare the hell out of the host's neighbors. Hermione had decided to wear a low rise jeans skirt that was going almost to her knees and that was quite revealing her butt, and a tank top that didn't hide anything from her curves either. She had knee-high boots and she had put her hair up in a clip, not to feel too hot, but she had let some hair down and the curls that lay around her head made her look so damn hot, she knew she wouldn't be alone in bed that night, that is if she wanted to, of course. 


	2. Not him

As you shall all have noticed the main characters aren't mine, they're originally from J.K.Rowling, others, are off the top of my head, just as the plot.  
  
Chapter 2 : not him.  
  
The girls had told Frank to be there earlier than most other guests so that they could explain the situation to Hermione.  
  
When Hermione got there, she tried to look not too frustrated. She was willing to listen to her friends after all, she was fully aware that she could gat any men she wanted and she liked to seduce (or did she?!) that was not the matter at the moment, it was mostly about how she'd get on with this.  
  
" 'Mione, how good it is to see you, you look gorgeous" That was Annie, one of her co-workers, a tall and quite thin black haired girl who, as to the boys' opinion looked more like a pressing table than anything, nevertheless her great kindness though. "Come, sit down with us, seeing you, I'd say Franky told you 'bout the bet he's involved you in" she said with a mocking smile on her face.  
  
"Undoubtfully, he did" Hermione said, looking at Frank, her expression clearly stating she was a bit disappointed with her friend (Hey, she ain't frustrated anymore, few steps in the good direction!)  
  
Annie sat down with the nine other girls with whom Frank had made the bet.  
  
"I'll tell you what 'Mione, we all girls came to an agreement about who you'd have to seduce, mainly to get him in your bed, or you in his, no matter. We know it's gonna be a hard task, even for you so we give you until the end of the summer, actually about the 15th of September which leaves you about four months starting now."  
  
"Great, so I practically must hang around all the parties and play the bitch all the time or whatever else is necessary to get him in bed, Right?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And may I ask who the lucky man is?"  
  
"Draco"  
  
"MALFOY!!!!!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"You're kidding me, are you?"  
  
"Not at all" "We haven't ever quite been able to stand each other since we first met, like almost ten years ago!" Hermione said, almost begging.  
  
"Like we didn't know that" Annie said, looking amused, "Still, he's the one you'll have to have had in your bed four months from this day! Plus, aren't you supposed to be able to have all the boys you want?!"  
  
Hermione nodded and accepted the bet although she wasn't quite too pleased about it.  
  
Having been careful, al least one would have noticed there had been someone on the second floor of the open area house they were in. That someone had been listening to all they had said with great interest, before he sneaked out, unnoticed.  
  
Hermione was trying to compose herself a happy face because the others were starting to arrive and she had intended to have fun that night. Harry and Clarissa arrived first, soon followed by Ron who had finally dared to present his girlfriend to the world, a certain Catherine, ex-student in Beauxbâtons academy, who was working as a secretary in the ministry, through the summer until she'd be finished studying to be a healer at St- mungo's.  
  
As time went by, more persons came in and the party had started just as some mysterious Beau entered the house in his dark jeans and white to-the- body shirt, modeling him perfectly, showing to who might want (especially girls) how years of Quidditch and auror job had cut his body.  
  
'Oh no' Hermione thought seeing him as Annie Yelled "DRACO, how handsome you look today" just so everybody could hear he had arrived.  
  
For those who are waiting for this, don't worry, it'll get more naughty soon Got any comments, submit your reviews, I'll be glad to read them Also, I plan on traducing this story in French as soon as I can since it's my maternal language so I'd appreciate if nobody did it for me, just in case it crossed your mind!! 


	3. The spa

Main characters aren't mine but others are.  
  
Thanks to Shelly and Aline, my two first reviewers  
  
Chapter 3: The Spa  
  
As the party went on, Hermione got to drink a bit to give her the courage of at least go to talk to Draco. She figured it might be a good idea to be civil to him for a change, and that'd be a good start. So she got on, drinking, but not too much; what would he think if she went to him and say "Hi, (hiccups) Dr.Dr.Draco (hiccups), what'd 'd 'd you say we (hiccups) get in (hiccups) bed tonight, (hiccups) cause I want you (hiccups) Baby (hiccups)!" No, that certainly wouldn't be good.  
  
So she continued dancing along with Frank, Harry and Clarissa, Ron and Catherine until she excused herself because "I need some fresh air" and she went in the backyard, watching people talk or kiss feverishly in the pool or a couple in the spa as she thought about her and Draco. She imagined her and Draco being that very couple and she started to get hot as she kept staring at them.  
  
The two of them were in their own world, not caring about anything else right now than the sexual tension the felt for one another. The guy was seated on the bench that ran around the spa, the girl, mounted on him (yeah, like he was a horse or something!). It seemed like they couldn't get away from one another, their bodies rubbing against one another, helped by the hot water. He eagerly grabbed her hair in an attempt to increase his feelings as she hold a tight grip on his penis that seemed to be of a very satisfying size to her as she had already started her up and down movement, quite to his pleasure. In the mean time, he had taken her bikini top off so he could hold on to her breasts.  
  
Then her turn came, as he started kissing her wit such a hunger and biting her lips before going down to her breasts, step by step.  
  
When he got to her breasts, he started licking her nipples quite softly though, for a change from the hunger of her he had previously shown. So he went on, licking her nipples and tenderly playing with them more and more while she was emitting not quite so little "moans" and "groans". His hands being free, he took one down her hips and on her mount of venus, playing with the numerous hair, twirling them on his fingers. He then moaned too as she gripped his muscular butt firmly as she wanted him closer and wouldn't let go. He took his hands down a bit more as he entered two of his fingers vigorously into her and started playing with her clit with his thumb while his other hand followed its way to her butt and somehow into her ass and she sighed "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".  
  
Ought to say she liked it as he bit her lips while according his fingers to the same up and down rhythm until she yelled out so loud no one could ignore them any more. Hermione was starting to get fucking wet and, thinking she'd get caught watching them, retired behind a tree. And they went on, he still had his fingers in her and he wouldn't let go off her because he liked her little screams and sighs as he knew she had already had an orgasm. Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't help but take one of her hands down in her silk black thong and start rubbing her clit. It was engorged with blood and her nipples were up, just like if she'd have had an erection. She continued to watch them, hidden behind the tree, not even aware that she was masturbating, in the backyard, licking her lips with delight.  
  
Now the boy had taken his fingers off of her but Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of them and they were now fully aware that she was watching them. They were even more excited. Then, in a one shot, his hard penis slipped completely into her without her seeing it coming. Still she wanted a lot more so he grabbed her breasts again. They were just to big for him to be able to hold one completely with an only one of the big paws that were his hands and "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH" how he liked her nipples and their pink halo almost twice as big as a 1$ coin. And then his ups and downs continued in her, his testicules bouncing between her legs, both their hearts racing over their whole body but even more intensely in the sexual area as they were both upcoming with an orgasm, Hermione's heart was racing and she couldn't help but be more excited at their screams that were becoming louder and louder. She could hardly keep quiet as she felt her orgasm coming too and after one more minute, the three of them yelled as a choir of pleasure as they, three had had a simultaneous orgasm that burst in their bodies and down their spines as it came to an end.  
  
Hermione was now slowly recovering her senses, hoping no one had seen her, nor heard her as she reached for her panties that had fallen to her knees and replaced her matching strapless black silk bra under her tank top, wishing she wasn't too red.  
  
She felt a bit ashamed of herself but then thought ' no one even cared about me being there so they might not have noticed and the other two yelled so loud, no one could have heard me'! To this hopeful thought, she returned indoors, grabbed a buck of bear and returned to dance with her friends, forgetting why she had truly gotten outside.  
  
Hadn't somebody seen or heard her? Oh yes!  
  
Draco Malfoy had noticed her from the moment he had entered, he only saw her. He knew she was also looking at him. When he had gotten outside earlier, he knew she'd be following him, and she did. So he hid behind a tree a bit farther than where she was and he could still see and hear her properly. He saw her watching the couple in the spa; he saw her hiding behind that tree and start masturbating herself. Oh gosh how she was beautiful and so damn sexy and desirable when she had an orgasm. All he would have wanted was to take her even farther in ecstasy than she had been tonight, unaware of his presence; even farther than she had ever bee.  
  
Thinking of her, he had a solid erection and went to the tree where Hermione had been, moments ago. He than requested the help of his right hand to get rid of that erection soon enough so he could go back inside without anybody noticing, and continue watching his beautiful Hermione while she danced and slowly moved her hips, hypnotizing him by the way.  
  
------ Yeah! I know, lots of sex already and even more coming. For those who may think my sentences are sometimes too long, this is a sort of style figure. If you hadn't noticed, there are lots of chances your respiratory rhythm and/or heart beat increased just a bit, making you even more in the mood of the sexual action. Don't forget to review, I like receiving them. 


	4. What happened to me!

Chapter 4 :What happened to me  
  
The party lasted until the sunrise. Everybody got back home and slept until the afternoon. While Draco had to request the help of his right hand, again, to get rid of his constant erection, due to Hermione, she is in deep thought, alone in her London apartment.  
  
"I still can't believe I've done that" she said, talking to herself, like she was ashamed "I've changed so much since I got out of school, I didn't used to be like that."  
  
Oh how she is wrong. -------  
  
Of course, back at Hogwarts, she would never have done such a thing as she had done last night, but yet again, it didn't mean she had never thought of it.  
  
She discovered her interest with boys in fourth year. Until then, the only thing she had ever been worried of was her school grades and she surely didn't want that to change. Still, since Victor Krum had asked her to the Yule bal that Christmas, she had realized that, in a way, she could be just as attractive as the other girls. Parvati and Lavender had helped her that night and no one could say she wasn't beautiful. That night, she had started to discover her sexuality, softly, slowly. She had fancied a lot of guys in the school for a short period of time, dreaming of kissing them and being kissed in return; dreaming of touching them and be touched, of loving and be loved.  
  
Then, growing up, she used to dream of their hands, brushing her shoulders while taking down the straps of her bra. She would imagine them placing their hands in cup, to hold her generous breasts, her nipples pointing and looking at them with envy while they'd tenderly kiss her on the neck and shoulders.  
  
She used to dream that one of them was a prince charming (most often personalized by Harry) would take her away, carrying her in his arms to a quiet and comfortable place where he'd be giving her gifts before he would tenderly take off her clothes and kiss her on every parcel of skin she had before making love to her, the kind that would take them both to 7th heaven, where they would never have been before and that they could only reach together.  
  
But these were only the dreams of an innocent and ignorant teenage girl.  
  
She had never actually accepted her sexuality and the fact that she was physically becoming a woman. Therefore she truly was ashamed of herself for having such dreams and hid her physic under her uniform, twice too big for her, and her feelings behind her books and homework.  
  
Thinking of that Hermione remembered the times when she had finally started to let out her sexuality, but only when she was alone. In her last hear, she had turned out to be the head girl and necessarily, the head boy was no other than Malfoy, just to make life better she had thought, sarcastically. They both have their own bedroom but shared a common room and a spacious and luxurious marble and gold bathroom. She often used to see Malfoy's shadow through the glass doors of the shower. When he knew she was there, watching him, there took no time for him to have a strong erection. He liked it but had to masturbate himself to get rid of it (we should look le size of his right forearm, compared to the left.)  
  
Not knowing it, they simultaneously wished the same: that she would silently enter the shower, naked and press her chest against her back; she would, with one hand, start masturbating him, going back and forth on his penis (the size and shape every boy dreams of having on him and every girl, in her). She would go fast and then slow, then fast again, masturbating him to the edge of his orgasm and then she would stop. She would start playing with his balls (which he had obviously shaved) and having fun pressing her breasts to his strong chest. Then she would go in front of him and get down on her knees to wrap her mouth around his penis and start her back and forth movement. She would make sure to lick the head of his penis, just to tease him and then finish him off, rubbing his penis between her breasts she would hold on tight for him, until he yelled her name out loud, not able to contain his orgasm any more and he spread his fluids on her.  
  
Ohhhh how Hermione had wished it was true. How she wished she could just reach out and touch him.  
  
But Wait! That's Draco Malfoy we're talking about here. He's always hated her, she's a mudblood and she's always been first in everything, leaving him behind and he couldn't stand that so he insulted her.  
  
Still, that year, both had discovered new feelings they could have but didn't want anyone to know. Each one, alone on their own, had continued hiding those feelings, him, under his insults and her, behind her books. As much as it hurted them, they had decided not to change their behavior because, after all, what was the need to change? They didn't exactly have feelings one for the other!  
Or did they?!?  
  
------ Hoooo! Good wasn't it, but don't worry, I won't put a sex scene in every single chapter. gotta preserve the fun. 


	5. Now What!

A great thanks to my reviewers, your comments are really appreciated  
  
Chapter 5: Now What!  
  
"It's 2p.m. 'Mione, move your ass from bed" she said to herself.  
  
"Bloody headache! Think I drank too much last night. It's a chance Malfoy didn't see me like this" she wondered while getting out of bed. "I think I need a coffee."  
  
Having started the coffee machine, she took out a calendar, a couple of parchment rolls and a muggle pen. Today starts the plan.  
  
"Now what?! Could anybody remember me why I accepted this? She said, like talking to someone else. Taking a cup of fresh made coffee, she sad down and wrote:  
  
Summer parties and meetings:  
  
Every Thursday: The wand-ering trip: internal wizards coffee shop  
  
1st week-end of june: Annie's week-end house Look: sproty  
  
4th week-end of june: Muggle hip-hop club Look: modern, hip-hop  
  
2nd week-end of july: beach party in Monaco Look: natural, sexy  
  
4th Friday of july: dinner at Jane's loft Look: angel  
  
2nd week-end of august: English wizards' national day, London  
Look: 'fresh'  
  
14th, 15th, 16th of September: long week-end, 3 days of party at Annie's week-end house Look: to be decided  
  
Taking the last sip of her coffee, Hermione decided she had done enough for a start. She had listed all the gatherings she knew Draco would attend.  
  
She had actually piled a lot of money since she had started working and she now had the plans of spending a lot of it shopping to try and get Draco's attention this summer until she'd get him in bed.  
  
She got up and stretched. As she walked to her washroom, she untied her bathrobe and dropped it to the floor, revealing her beautiful Lejaby see- through night dress (lejaby= French brand of expensive but beautiful underwear). It was actually white and revealed most of her body. If Malfoy had been there, he certainly would have needed the help of his right hand.  
  
She took the rest of her clothes off and slipped in a hot bath, full of scenting bubbles (vanilla perfume, sugary and soft smell), she'd think about the shopping later this week. What she needed now was a relaxing bubble bath and then, some exercise.  
  
She stayed in bath for about half an hour, having absolutely no other thought than about her bath. When all her fingers were creased, she got out of her bath, but on some sports underwear, sports "chaps" pants and a white cotton t-shirt, modeling her body, still giving her enough space to be comfortable. She tore her hair up in a messy bun, put on her running shoes, closed her door and started running around the neighborhood, trying to free her mind.  
  
Looking at the scenery, she wasn't watching in front of her  
  
" BOUNCE"  
  
She had ran into someone and fell on her butt.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"That's all right" said the man, holding his stomach, trying to breathe. "Gees, Granger! I always knew you had a hard head, but I wouldn't have thought of experiencing it this way!"  
  
Hermione quickly looked up as he had said her name.  
  
"Malfoy" she said, looking at him, her eyes widening as she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Yep. I know I look like a god but ya ain't yet in paradise Granger. Now, close your mouth and give me your hands so I can help you up."  
  
She still couldn't believe her eyes and gave him her hands, not yet being able to say a thing. The moment he touched her, they both felt electricity go through their bodies, sending shivers down their spines.  
  
"I s'pose all these years of hard studies are to reflect in the hardness of your head. You chocked me quite hard, Granger!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Malfoy. If that were, your head'd be as hard as mine" she replied, sounding half frustrated.  
  
"Is that so" he said," then, you admit I was as good as you in school?!"  
  
"That's not what I said and you know it. Don't put words in my mouth. And else, you were good at school but your head'd be as hard as mine just cause it's so big, it won't pass through the door. You'r such an ego Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Staring at each other for a few seconds, they suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"So what were you doing here?" she said trying to stop laughing.  
  
"looking at you, I'd say the same thing as you were, until some girl deliberately hit me" was his reply trying hard to look serious, but winking at her. "C'mon 'Mione, I'll take you back home."  
  
" 'Mione now, am I!" she stated, more than questioned, returning his wink.  
  
"Yeah, right". He looked a bit confused.  
  
They didn't talk much on the way back to Hermione's apartment.  
  
When the got there, he said: "Ya know 'Mione, I think I'd even like being ran in, if it always were by someone like you."  
  
"And what did that mean, Draco?"  
  
"So Draco now, am I!" he said, smiling, fully aware that he had inverted the roles from earlier.  
  
"Yeah, right" she played with him "but that didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Bye 'Mione, see ya." He smiled and tenderly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Draco" she said, looking a bit skeptical, her eyebrow raised, but also smiling.  
  
He winked at her, turned on his heals and went away.  
  
"God, that was not how I had intended it to be!" she said, closing her door. " I'm all sweaty and I look like a mess." 


	6. Not there yet

Hey y'all! Here are some new chapters. For those who like suspense, I suggest you take a look at my new fic : Who wants Hermione. It has barely started yet, only two chapters but there are more to come. Don't forget to review, I appreciate them a lot. Have fun  
  
Chapter 6: Not there yet.  
  
When Hermione woke up on Monday morning, she had a really pleasant feeling of total happiness. Getting up, she thought about her week to come. Lots of shopping was planned after work every day.  
  
She rapidly got ready for work and apparated in her office. In the whole department, there was a rush to correct the OWL'S and NEWT'S exams in time and Hermione knew she wouldn't have her next week-ends off. She hadn't been looking forward to this.  
  
"Why is that smile so wide on your face 'Mione? Had a good night.?" Frank told her with a wink, clearly stating he thought she'd had sex of some such thing.  
  
"No, you pervert! I just dreamt peacefully."  
  
What actually kept her smile were the eyes of a certain very handsome young men she had to get in her bed, and the fact that he might not be that hard to get after what had happened the previous day. But what had happened? Not much in fact, but that not much was still a step in the good direction after all.  
  
On that Monday night, she got back home with five huge shopping bags, filled with fine lingerie that made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. On Tuesday, she came back from Diagon alley also loaded with bags containing lots of different wizard's robes in different shapes and colors, with the matching cloaks: white, pink, red, navy blue, bottle green and black. On Wednesday came the turn of the shoes and beauty products. When she came back that night, completely exhausted, she stated to herself that it was enough and that she had spent enough money on clothing for at least a year.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione suddenly felt desperate. She was now missing a great chance to try to impression Draco. It was the first week-end of June and she was stuck in her office, still reviewing grades for OWL'S and NEWT'S. At least, she wasn't alone; everybody in the department had been requested to finish up this task once and for all.  
  
Hermione knew Draco was at Annie's week-end house, just like everybody that wasn't in their department. She knew that for sure because she had asked Harry and Ron to play the spies on him. Harry had taken on him to keep an eye on Draco while at work, see what was his schedule, what he was doing in his free time, was he meeting any girl. Ron, on his side was playing the spy game doing the schedule for the ministry's junior quidittch team that Draco was coaching once in a while. Ron made sure he was not the coach when there were parties where Hermione and he could meet that summer. Besides, when Hermione wasn't around, they made sure to mention to Draco how nice and beautiful and intelligent and ... she was, just to make sure Malfoy had her in mind before flirting with someone else. (Who would have thought Harry and Ron could be interested in Draco's life!)  
  
To the thought, she imagined her friends dressed, turn to turn in Sherlock Holmes, inspector Gadget or James Bond. She smiled and got back to work, concentrating to try and finish it. 


	7. HELLO LONDON

Chapter 7 : HELLO ENGLAND!  
  
On the Saturday of the third week-end of June, Hermione woke up in a rush, almost at "NOON!" She had been so exasperated from her long hours' work that she had slept until  
  
"NOON! Merlin, I gotta get ready!"  
  
Hermione jumped in the shower. She had a lot to do before to meet her friends at the ministry where they would take a portkey to where the national day's party would take place.  
  
Hermione washed her hair with a curl enhancing, softening, hydrating shampoo. She washed with a coconut smelled soap and got out of the shower. She performed a anti-hair spell on her legs, under her arms and between her legs, to have a small but perfectly formed triangle. She brushed her teeth and performed a whitening spell on them.  
  
She thought it better to wear a bit more make-up than usual. Her mascara curled her already long eyelashes and she insisted on the eyeliner. She also putted a bronze lipstick, making her lips shine and get forward as if, on their on will, they intensely asked to be kissed.  
  
She wore her red dress. It had a very low neckline and was just above knee height. It was made in a stretch fabric, modeling her body but not letting her lace thong and bra appear through it. She putted black, sexy sandals, perfectly fitting the "sex bomb" style she intended to have but also being comfortable since she knew she'd be up all night, watching the show. She finally put on her black cloak (too much red ain't good), let her airy curls on her shoulders and down her back, took her purse and apparated in the ministry, in the same instant as most of her friends.  
  
"Ready to party guys?!" Hermione said.  
  
"Of course!" they all answered in the same voice.  
  
"Ok so, come forward, to the count of three! 1.2.3"  
  
They all touched the portkey and immediately appeared in a field that Hermione recognized as being the same one where the international quidittch cup had been held when she was in 4th year. Anti-muggle spells had once again been performed, for the wizard's gathering to be kept unnoticed by them.  
  
They were about 20 to have traveled by the portkey: Her, Harry and Clarissa, Ron and Catherine, Frank, Annie and the other girls from the bet, a couple of other persons Hermione had already seen in parties, and Draco, unaccompanied. He was beautiful tonight, wearing black pants and a tight green shirt, his hair brushed back.  
  
They reached an empty area where they could all fit and met other persons on their way: Neville, Seamus, Dean, Padma and Parvati, Lavender and loads of others. At the sight of Cho Chang, that only Hermione and Harry had noticed through the crowd, they both felt shivers down their spines. Harry remembered all the pain it had caused him to love her, but Hermione had no idea where these shivers came from.  
  
Something suddenly took them back to reality:  
  
"HELLO LONDON! A voice yelled in the microphone. I WISH YOU A GREAT WELCOME TO THIS SHOW CELEBRATING THE ENGLISH WIZARDS NATIONAL DAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Applauses and screams came from everywhere around Hermione as she focused on the scene.  
  
"TONI.., FOR YOU...URE, WE W...E THE ...ED SIS.., ..WIL.GANG, AND THE..L...ON..TET!"  
  
Screams were so loud in Hermione's ears that she hadn't caught all that had been said but didn't care. She was there to have fun and try to seduce Draco.  
  
As the party went on and the alcohol bottles were piling, people were getting more and more joyful. At that instant, someone grabbed Hermione's butt. Draco was nearer of her than anybody else so she glanced at him and gave him a smile. When his only answer was a look, not I-don't-care, not even cold, but more freezing, she felt anger rise within her stomach. He was obviously interested in every girl at the party, but her.  
  
She looked back at him, her eyes clearly showing him her anger. She suddenly turned to Frank, Harry and Ron and pleaded sickness. She ran away through the crowd, mumbling to herself:  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game Mr.Malfoy, but guess what? I can play it too and you'll see, I'm as good as you!" 


	8. to fuckin remember

This chapter is more of a N-C17, if ya know what I mean. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 8: To fuckin remember  
  
Hermione apparated besides her bed in London. She felt anger towards herself for being such a fool but also towards Draco for having given her that look. He had never landed eyes on her this way since that night, in 6th year. Preparing for bed, she remembered.  
  
********  
  
That October day, the slytherins seemed very happy but no one knew why. They spent the whole day harassing, threatening and insulting anybody who had the bad luck of crossing their way, or simply, their eyesight.  
  
Hermione had done everything she could to avoid Malfoy and his little gang buy she had unfortunately found them over every corner she had turned. Bad luck was: Ron, Harry and her had been yelling at each other the previous day, something about her not being their mother nor teacher, to harass them with their homework all the time. So, she was alone in a cold with her two best friends of six years already. She had taken all of Malfoy's insults without showing any sign of weakness.  
  
When in came to potions, the last period of the day, Hermione felt like tears would soon be coming. For the whole class, she couldn't concentrate and spoiled her potion. When Snape had called her in front to bring a sample of her potion he said: "Well,Well! Miss Granger. This is beyond the expectations I had of you. I always knew nothing good could come out of Gryffindor anyway. But perhaps if Miss Granger would give us the pleasure of her full presence and not let her mind run away over some boys (looking over to Harry and Ron) she could have made it. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape finished, smiling with delight (if it could be called a smile; or did he even know the existence of the word?!)  
  
Going back to her seat, a single tear rolled down her cheek, to her chin and down between her breasts. When she crossed Malfoy's freezing look:  
  
"Oh, little mudblood freak is crying." Malfoy said with a fake expression of compassion as all the slytherins burst into laughter. " Take care everybody, crying mudbloods are poisonous, all their diseases can be transmitted by tears!" he continued, clearly amused by this sarcastic statments of his narcissic self he called humour.  
  
That was just one too much. Hermione grabbed all her things and ran away in the direction of her dorm as the bell announcing the end of the day rang. Blinded by her tears, she ran into someone and excused herself, ready to start running again when a friendly hand stopped her.  
  
That was Cho Chang. She was headgirl that year and she had always been really friendly to Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione? Why are all those tears blinding you enough to run into me?" she said in a motherly voice, leading to confidence.  
  
"Oh Cho! I can't stand that bloody Malfoy anymore. He's been insulting me all day long but that was just too much!" Hermione said, her voice shaking because of the tears.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you've got mascara all over the face. The prefect's bathroom isn't far, let's go in there and you can tell me about it and no one will hear."  
  
She lead her to the bathroom and made sure no one was there before she sealed the door with a spell.  
  
They sat down on a bench, side by side and Cho tenderly wiped the tears off Hermione's cheeks. She put an arm around her shoulders and listened to Hermione and tried to comfort her as good as she could. When Hermione had no more tears to cry, she felt soft lips brushing her cheek, like she'd been kissed by an angel. Hermione slowly raised her eyes from the ground and looked at Cho, confused. As an answer, Cho cupped her chin with both her hands and tenderly kissed Hermione. Closing her eyes, Hermione kissed her back and felt a tongue making its way through her lips and into her mouth. Cho's lips tasted like vanilla and, forgetting all her problems, Hermione started massaging Cho's tongue.  
  
Putting her arms around Hermione's waist, she took her closer and instinctively, Hermione's arms found their way around Cho's neck. Their kiss deepened as they were exploring one another's mouth, tenderly.  
  
Cho was the first to break the kiss. She looked deeply into Hermione's hazel eyes, waiting for a sing, telling her if she should of shouldn't continue what she had started. Hermione soon nodded and smiled as Cho bend down to lpace another kiss on her cheek.  
  
Cho's hands made their way from Hermione's waist to her shoulders, gently brushing the fabric of her shirt. Passing on Hermione's breasts, Cho noticed her nipples were lit up and she smiled. Her hands reached Hermione's shoulders; she placed a small kiss on Hermione's lips as she started unbuttoning her shirt. She kept going, placing a soft kiss down Hermione's neck for each button untied. When none remained, Cho gently pushed Hermione's shirt down her shoulders and let it slip onto the floor. She took off Hermione's bra and dropped it near a toilet cabin. She kissed Hermione's clavicles and her kisses made their way between Hermione's breasts and down to her bellybutton. She had placed a soft kiss on every inch on her way down and licked Hermione's skin all the way back up the track she had just made.  
  
With the tip of her fingers, she slowly brushed Hermione's skin down to her nipples, making little circles around them. Smiling, she took one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth, teasing it with the tip of her tongue and sucking it gently as she grabbed the other firmly. When she heard a little "mmmmmmmmmmm" coming from Hermione's throat, she released her breasts and blew a bit of air where her mouth had been that made Hermione's eyes close as shivers came down her spine. Hermione decided it would be better to lie on the floor before her knees to break down under her. As amazing as it was, the floor felt hot and comfortable and she felt Cho, lying on top of her, doing with her other breast what she had done with the first.  
  
Cho took off her shirt and bra and let them slip to the floor before lying on Hermione, rubbing her breasts against hers. Hermione opened her eyes and took her hands on Cho's hips to take off her skirt as Cho did the same for her. Hungry to discover more, Hermione moved on the floor until her mouth was at the same level as Cho's little breasts. Hermione started to do to Cho what Cho had done to her, moments ago.  
  
When she thought it had been enough, she replaced her hands on Cho's waist and pulled her up, for she was now eye level with Cho's white, lace bikini cut panties. Placing kisses on the edge of her panties, she suddenly grabbed them with her teeth and rushed to take them off. Cho suddenly turned to the "69" position as both kicked their shoes through the room. Both started a kissing blitz down the other's clit. Hermione opened Cho's vulva with two of her fingers to have a better look on the sensible spot. Touching it with her fingers, just to know what someone else's clit felt like, she smiled and started teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She rapidly heard "mmmings" coming from Cho as she sucked her clit harder and harder. Continuing her maneuver, she approached her hand and rubbed Cho's vulva with her fingers and suddenly slipped two of them into Cho that jumped a little in surprise. Hermione had never made love to a girl, neither to a men, but she was learning fast.  
  
While Hermione had started her up and down movement in Cho, she, on the other side, was gently sucking Hermione's clit, also teasing it with the tip of her tongue. She heard a loud "AHHHHAHHHH", telling her Hermione had had a clitoridian orgasm, like herself, moments before. Still, Hermione hadn't stopped her up and down movement and, within seconds, Cho's back arched in pleasure as she ejaculated and moaned in delight (for your knowledge, yes, a girl can ejaculate. It's a sort of rare orgasm originating from the "g" spot.) She had never felt such a deep pleasure as no men had ever been able to do that before.  
  
Contempted, she turned herself, grabbed her own breasts and rubbed them against Hermione's clit. Wanting to give Hermione just as much pleasure as she'd been granted with, she slipped two of her fingers in Hermione, keeping up with her clit with her thumb as she hungrily grabbed her butt with her free hand. Hermione surrounded Cho with her legs for her fingers to go deeper into her. Within minutes, Hermione's back arched as she experienced both vaginal and clitoridian orgasms at once. Cho could hardly take her fingers off of Hermione at that specific moment because Hermione's vaginal muscles were too tight on Cho's fingers.  
  
When Hermione silenced, Cho knew her orgasms were over and started kissing Hermione on the stomach. Hermione seated, her legs still surrounding Cho. Wanting a last drop of pleasure, both girls arched their back backwards and started rubbing their clits together in a lateral movement, slow, then fast, then slow, then fast again, until they reached the sky in a same yell of deep pleasure and accomplishment.  
  
Their hearts racing, their cheeks flushing and their foreheads soaking, they seated again, hugged each other, their breasts fitting perfectly side by side. In a thankful way, Cho licked Hermione's chin, up her lips and they finished their encounter by a passionate kiss, their tongues twirling around one another's in a last attempt to seal in their memories the profound pleasure they'd had together. No word had been said, just noises and looks said it all.  
  
Back on their feet, they reached for their clothes and dressed back up. Hermione searched for her bra and forgot about it when she couldn't find it.  
  
Having finished their business in the prefect's bathroom, the girls separated with a last kiss on the cheeks. Cho headed straight to the Great Hall for dinner as Hermione ran straight to her dorm to put on a new bra before running back down the Great Hall.  
  
What had happened to Hermione's bra? Only one person knew: Draco Malfoy that had hidden behind the row of toilet cabins, having performed an invisibility and a silencing charm on him to follow Hermione. The bra had been dropped near him and he had grabbed it. That very simple bra, scented with Hermione's sugary smell would always remind him of what he had just witnessed, that little secret, he would keep for his lonely pleasures. From that moment on, he had never looked at either of them in the same way.  
  
*******  
  
What Hermione had seen tonight, the presence of Cho at the gathering, that look Draco had given her, it had brought back that painful yet sweet souvenir. Hermione felt confused, putting on her night gown and heading to the bathroom to take off her make-up. She was still really angry at Malfoy for having looked at her that way but had wettened between her legs at the thought of the affair she had had with Cho, the only time she had actually made love with someone within Hogwarts' eared stone walls (everything was known so freaking fast between these walls!). She had had several affairs with boys when she got out of Hogwarts but so far, none had come as near of total pleasure as her first time: Cho.  
  
Heading to the kitchen to make some tea, she heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
***********  
  
Liked it?! Something different but just as naughty is coming. Wish you understood everything. it's hard to describe a love scene with two "she"! 


	9. Who's your master!

Hi everyone! Wished you liked the previous chapters. Sorry if I don't give feedback to everyone but i really appreciate your encouraging reviews, so thanks a lot.  
  
Kinky girl, I hope you like this chapter.. As always, I only own the secondary characters and the plot. As a notice to everyone, This chapter is also NC-17  
  
Chapter 9: Who's your Master!  
  
" 'Mione! Ya ok?!" Frank yelled, while knocking on the door. "Let me in! I know you're there!"  
  
Hermione walked to the door and opened it on a puzzeled Frank.  
  
"What was wrong with you tonight 'Mione?"  
  
Before she thought about what she was doing, Hermione grabbed Frank by the collar of his robes, pulled him in and slammed and locked the door. She continued pulling him through the apartment, making a stop by the kitchen to stop the water from boiling for her tea and went all the way to her bedroom, Frank following her (not like he had any choice anyway!), not able to say a word cause of the surprise.  
  
Hermione slammed the door behind her, staring at Frank with a Horny look and Frank knew he wouldn't escape this one, but did he want to escape it?! Anyway, the sound of the door gave him back his ability to speak.  
  
" 'Mione, wha.." Before he knew it, she had pushed him fiercely. Shocked again by her behavior, he couldn't push her away and she continued to pull his clothes off him and to shout them through the room. Within seconds, he was completely naked, lying on his back, on Hermione's bed. He looked at her, turning her back on him and reaching for something, hidden in her wardrobe.  
  
"Ah Ha!" she said, triumphantly, turning around with a dirty smirk that seemed glued to her face.  
  
Hermione took a few steps towards the bed and, by the time she reached him, he noticed a few sets of ropes, hidden in her back. He didn't move, not knowing why the hell she had ropes in her hands. Too late for his good, he noticed four columns on each corner of the bed, staring at him accusingly, becoming torture weapons to him. By the time these thoughts had crossed his mind, she had already tied his hands and feet to the four corners of her bed.  
  
Hermione slowly removed her bathrobe and climbed over his chest, grabbing his chin to force him to look at her. From down there, he had the best view possible on the two mountains formed by her generous breasts, still imprisoned by her bra. "THUCK" Frank hadn't been able to resist his envy of grabbing her breasts but lied back down because of the ropes. She laughed softly to his move and closed her eyes. Licking her lips, she unattached her bra and threw it away, setting free her breasts to wander around, her nipples already erected as she continued rubbing her wet pussy on Frank's chest, who's was growing harder and harder; so hard, it was even painful.  
  
Looking down into his honey eyes with a mock expression, she saw sweat forming on his forehead. She moved closer to his face and he grabbed her panties with his teeth and pulled them off of her and spat them away. She was on her knees, her pussy inches away from his face. She let her knees slid sideward and lowered her body a bit. Automatically, Frank's tongue found its way to her clit, licking it in an unsteady rhythm, sometimes opening his mouth wide enough as if to eat and suck her entire pussy at once, before continuing his licking, his tongue trying desperately to go deeper into her vagina and twirling fiercely before going back to her erected clit to finish her up. He continued to lick and suck it until he heard her groan and punch in the wall with pleasure.  
  
Wanting to give him a hard time, she slipped back down to his chest and down to his penis, making sure her pussy was kept in touch with his body the whole time. She placed soft kisses on his chest on the track left by her pussy until her mouth reached his penis, stuck up to the bottom of his abdomen, his erection being so hard, his penis was completely vertical (or horizontal, considering he's lying on his back.) Anyways, it was 180°, or completely the opposite of where it is when flat. He raised his head just to see hazel, naughty looking eyes staring directly into his honey ones. Hermione was licking and sucking his cock (that was actually quite long but not really large) like it was a lollypop or a popsicle. Frank lay his head back down and closed his eyes to fully appreciate the moment. Before long he arched his back and " HaaHaaaHaaaaHaaaaaaaaaaAHHhhh.." He ejaculated on his chest, by spasms and it made Hermione smile while she was licking off the sperm on his chest and tracing his abs and pecks with her tongue, his penis still in the same painful erected position.  
  
Hermione made her way back up and gently bit his lower lip before they started making deep archeological searches in each other's mouths with their tongues. After a few minutes when Hermione backed away from the kiss to breathe a little, she smiled at Frank and gave him a wink before moving upward.  
  
"Hermioneeeeee" Frank said in a pleading whisper, shutting up when she offered him her breasts to the soft care of his mouth. He licked them softly, one at a time, considering them as if they were precious jewels. In the mean time, she was playing with the soft curls of his black hair and they both gasped instants one from the other. Hermione, in surprise because he had bit her hard nipples almost painfully so she gasped and pulled Frank's hair hardly before she moaned in delight.  
  
Moments after, Hermione extracted herself from Frank's hungry touch and planted her nails in his back, down to his muscular butt before she slipped a finger in his anus, reaching his prostate, making him ejaculate again, within seconds with a high-pitched scream of pleasure and surprise. Reaching for her wand, Hermione performed a birth control spell before grabbing Frank's cock and guiding it to the right hole. Hermione started to roll her hips imitating the movements of a snake, planting her nails deeper and deeper in Frank's skin, he was now bleeding while Hermione was still moving back and forth, feeling his cock very deep inside her.  
  
Frank invoked all the great wizards and saints names he knew, in a whisper.  
  
Hermione slapped him in the face.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY! SAY IT OUT LOUD!!!"  
  
"OH GOD, I'M ALMOST THERE!"  
  
"SHUT UP! TELL ME, WHO'S YOUR MASTER! TELL ME!"  
  
"YOU ARRRREEE"  
  
"TELL ME! WHO'S THE QUEEN!!!"  
  
"YOU ARRRRRRRRREEEE"  
  
"WHAT'S MY MOTHE' FUCKIN' NAME! SAY IT!!!!"  
  
"HERMIONEAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
She lied back down on him, chest to chest, her breasts pressed to his pecks, their hearts racing like speed cars, searching for their breaths and sweat covering their bodies as their lips and tongues met again in a last, passionate and deep kiss, his cock still being trapped in her but his erection, faded away in exhaustion.  
  
After a couple of minutes in that position, Hermione turned around to lie on her back, still feeling an emptiness from the previous presence of Frank inside of her. They fell in a dream-free sleep. Frank woke up, an hour later as he felt Hermione untying the ropes that kept him to her bed. Being now free of his movements, he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to the bed and turned around so that she would face her bed.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing Frank?!" Hermione Shouted.  
  
"Giving you back a bit of what you've done to me!"  
  
He grabbed her wrists and kept them knocked to the bed, he slipped one of his knees between her legs and lay on her back.  
  
"You'll pay that to me Frank" she said, feeling his hardness rubbing against her butt.  
  
"Haven't I already payed enough, My Queen!" he said mocking what she said earlier. "Besides, I won't be finished with you today!" He then rapidly slipped his cock inside of her and in about two minutes, he was done. He got back to his knees and Hermione jumped on her feet, grabbed his clothes which she had piled while he was still asleep, pulled him out of bed, and pushed him to the front door and into the corridor, naked.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone what we did tonight!" Hermione said, menacingly, perfectly knowing that it would lead him to tell the others, just to make her more frustrated.  
  
Throwing him his clothes, she slammed the door, leaving a confused and naked Frank in the corridor, trying desperately to dress quick enough for no one to notice his presence.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Mr Malfoy, when you know that, I wish you realize that I'm the best to the 'I'm-making-you-jealous' game!" she said with a smirk to herself, heading to her living room, where she fell asleep, on her couch, naked. 


	10. Paper butterflies

Hey it's me again. I know, it's been a long time since I updated this story but i've got 3 of them going on right now so I can't possibly update all of them every week. So anyway, here it goes with this chapter. Except the secondary characters and the plot, I owe nothing. The rest belongs to JkRowling. Have fun.  
  
Chapter 10: Paper butterflies  
  
Hermione arrived early at work on Monday morning. She knew Frank, being the big mouth that he is, would talk to some people about what she'd done in the week-end.  
  
Being concentrated in her work, she didn't notice Frank when he got to work, an incredibly wide grin on his face.  
  
A white paper butterfly soon came flying over Hermione before landing on her desk. She opened it and read:  
  
"Not too tired about Saturday night?!" F  
  
She answered: " No! What about you! Don't answer me, I don't wanna know, and don't you dare disturb me again in my work. If you've got so much free time in your work that you can spend it bothering me, maybe you shouldn't have come to work." HG (I think she's in her pms.)  
  
"That should shut him up" she mumbled to herself, getting back to work.  
  
She picked up her pen and started chewing it lightly as she started reading the report that had been done by certain of her colleagues on the educational reform that was planned. Just as she opened the document to start reading, an other note leaned on her desk.  
  
" 'Mione, what happened to you this week-end?!" HP  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask?!" HG and she sent back the note, knowing it would come back as soon as Harry would have had it.  
  
Harry, reading about certain advances Auror techniques in his newly acquired office (shared with five other persons, including Malfoy) answered:  
  
" 'Mione, you ran away from the party on Saturday night, what's gotten into you? You didn't even tell anybody where you were heading." HP  
  
"Nothing much Harry, I wasn't feeling well." HG  
  
Another butterfly, this time made of flashy yellow paper, distinctive of the department of magical sports and games landed on her desk.  
  
Man, am I not gonna be able to work peacefully today or what! She opened the door and recognized Ron's messy handwriting that said:  
  
" 'Mione, how are you today? You know I met Frank in the hall this morning and he sorta described us in detail your little "encounter" of Saturday night." RW  
  
" I'm fine, thanks for your consideration. I don't know what Frank told you but he had no right of telling you any details. And, just by curiosity, you wrote "us". Who's "us"?!" HG  
  
Hermione's face was getting red in anger. She knew what Ron had meant by "us". Frank had probably had much pleasure in telling all the guys what they had done. She knew he'd have told somebody but not the whole ministry for Merlin's sake!!!  
  
Another note came flying.  
  
" 'Mione, I had noticed you didn't feel well. What I wanna know is what made you not feel well?!" HP  
  
"That is certainly not of your business Mr Potter, so on, I won't tell you." HG  
  
" 'Mione, actually I wasn't the only one to whom Frank has been talking about your little "encounter" this morning." RW  
  
"Should've known that would happen. Anyways, don't bother about anything you might have heard, especially if it comes from Frank. Most of what he said might not be true." HG  
  
"Yes miss Granger, it is a best friend's business to know what's gone so wrong that you did all these "things" with one of your colleagues, Frank not to mention him." HP  
  
"What! You already know about it? Does Malfoy know? How did he react?!?!?!" HG  
  
"Yes Hermione. I already know about it, everybody knows about it and I must be the only one thinking that not a half of it is true. And yes, Malfoy knows, but what with him? Hermione, what's gotten into you?!"  
  
"Malfoy's gotten into me Harry? He barely even noticed me Saturday night. I, for one, know he did it on purpose 'cause he hadn't acted like that the week-end after Annie's party at her week-end house. He sorta plays the I'm- making-you-jealous game. That made me angry so I decided on playing the game too. I knew Frank would say he had been with me but, not in my wildest dreams, would I have thought he's tell so much details!" HG  
  
"Did you have to do it that way? I mean, now everyone will think you're some sort of sado-masochist whore or something. I know it, you should hear what people say, it's awful." HP  
  
Hermione let down Harry's note, pushed her chair back and headed to the coffee room. On her way there and back, she heard whispers in her back and people were truly looking at her as if she was a whore, the kind of way people used to look at Pansy, back at Hogwarts. Girls, looking at her with disgust, boys, with a clear sexual envy. She took the strongest coffee there could be and almost ran back to her office before she would faint.  
  
Back behind her desk, a pile of butterfly notes of various colors were waiting on her desk.  
  
She started opening them and threw most of them away without answering them.  
  
When she was finished with those from various man in heath, asking her for an night in exchange of money, she got to those she could answer.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you answer me? I know, it's awful but it's still time to repair that? Go and talk to Frank, if he's a friend, he'll turn those rumors down since he started them! Do it please, it's your reputation." HP  
  
"It's already too late Harry." HG  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for you but you must know Harry and I are supporting you whatever happens and we'll turn down anybody that treats you improperly and that includes that Frank git. No need to answer me if you don't feel like it but I swear, I'll do my best to shut up those rumors, so will Harry." RW  
  
" Sorry 'Mione. You know I did that for the bet, it can only help you get Malfoy if he knows what you are capable of doing!" F  
  
Passing from totally white to flaming red, she sent him a howler:  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT YOU STUPID ANIMAL! IT'S NOT GONNA HELP ME GET MALFOY! ALL IT DOES IS RUIN MY REPUTATION! YOU'LL LOSE ME MY JOB YOU FUCKIN LOOSER. AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE FORGOTTEN THE BLOODY DETAILS, THAT WOULD'T HAVE MATTERED. DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME AGAIN WITHOUT BEING INVITED TO. YOUR BEHAVIOUR IS MAKING ME SICK BASTARD. YOU BETTER FIND A WAY TO STOP THOSE RUMORS OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!"  
  
The howler was shouting so strong it misplaced Frank's usually non-mobile hair and it literally burst into flames when the message was finished (the letter, not the hair!).  
  
Next message wasn't a fun one either. It was from Mr. Alfred Lancaster, the director of her department, a short and really fat men, nearing his 60's. Not much of his salt and pepper hair remained on his head but a crown starting behind his ears. If Hermione would have known the dursley's she could have compared her boss to Vernon, but with less hair, no mustache and an even redder face. That bloody pervert might have heard about the rumors!  
  
"Miss Granger, I'd like you to come see me in my office for a little talk, as soon as you can." AL  
  
"I'm doomed" she thought, heading to his office, feeling quite sick all of a sudden.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, how delighted I am to see you so quickly." He told her, his little porky eyes undressing her while he was drying the sweat from his head and face with an old handkerchief. "I had to talk to you about that report you're working on. Well, I actually got a notice that you must be finished with the analysis and recommendations by the end of the week. I suggest you get started now." He finished. If he continued looking at her like that, soon, saliva would go running down his chin. Ewwwww! Gross!  
  
"Mr. Lancaster" Hermione said, trying to stay composed under his glare.  
  
"Yes sweetie"  
  
"Well, I ain't feeling quite well. I wondered if I could stay home for the rest of the week and finish my work there. It's quite hard for me to concentrate on it if I stay here. I'm sure I could have better results if I would stay home."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, that is quite unusual, but you look green so, I guess you could go back home and finish it for the rest of the week, but be sure to get some "rest"." he said, pushing the last word as if it had an obvious sexual connotation.  
  
"Sure, thank you Mr. Lancaster. See you next week then." She said, almost running away from him.  
  
She got back to her office, picked up all the documents she thought she would need and apparated in her apartment, not before having sent one last death glare to Frank on her way. 


End file.
